A Parting of Ways: Ominous Negotiations
Setting The three leaders of the Unified Nation of Nasaria congregate to negotiate an ominous proposal. The leader of the Ryakyo'o and cooperative head of the Unified Nation requests to withdraw the Ryakyo'o people causing an emergent meeting of the three Heads of State to negotiate an alternative. The meeting is held in the Nasarian Central Estate, the head of government operations in the Unified Nation. It is late, tension already rises. Present Powers * Mitsurung Tahu'o, Patriarch of Ryakyo'o. * Alitta Leigheara, Leader of Ilsaryd and the Saryth race. * Landi Tavanti, Loma of the Dalgonius Negotiations Gratuitous Violence (talk) 08:17, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Alitta waits patiently at the head of a large, rounded oak table for the other rulers to arrive. The table is situated at the end of an immense hall, the ceiling stretching dozens of feet above Alitta's head. She does not sit in the lavish chairs provided, but remains standing, one hand resting on the pommel of her large hand and a half sword, Cyndr, which hangs at her hip. AtahiNuma (talk): A large door opens slowly and Tahu'o of the Mitsurung Bloodline steps in and bows respectfully at the woman present. He walks forward in full battle attire with his large sickles mounted on his back. He stops at the end of the table and pulls out the chair. He sits down and closes his eyes, saying, "I see you too are prepared for more than negotiation." The Ryakyo'o nods at the woman's sword without opening his eyes, "Are you prepared to try to physically stop me from removing my people from this State?" LeadDragon (talk) 08:42, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "I am," Tavanti responds for Alitta. "You are too valuable an asset for this nation and leaving would significantly decrease our strength. I will not allow you to leave." The claws of her dragon click on the ground as she approaches, bow slung on her back and axe strapped to the side of her beast. She settles herself onto the floor, watching Tahu'o intently. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 08:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Alitta turns to Tavanti, eying her draconic figure, " Let me make myself perfectly clear. I do not intend for this meeting to get out of hand, and I certainly do not intend for the Ryakyo'o to secede from Nasaria. Now, you are all aware of my views on this matter, as I am equally aware of yours. While the idea of placing Nasaria as a whole under my own rule may not appeal to either of you at the moment, you must consider the possibilites. Under my influence I wish to see our three races come together and live amongst one another in equality. This is not an act of war, nor am I attempting to usurp your authority, I merely wish to achieve a level of interconnectedness that I believe is only attainable under my personal watch." Taking her hand off the pommel of Cyndr, she places both hands on the table top, her gaze shifting between Tahu'o and Tavanti as the tension mounts in the air. AtahiNuma (talk): "I too feel that we should not let this negotiation get out of hand. However, I knew my standpoint would be challenged and in the event that I am forced, I would wish to be able earn my freedom through battle if not through words." the Ryakyo'o says, opening his scarlet eyes, "you say you wish for a completely connected nation. How do you believe you can accomplish this? The Okyo'o that flows through the people of the Nation is not merely a way to quantify the intensity of love or devotion, it is to be reflected by our own actions toward those people. Intimate love calls for an intimate care and providence for. I cannot do what is best for the nation as a whole if it would compromise my ability to provide for my own people. The Ryakyo'o need an isolated government now, there is no economic crisis. Resources have been found in abundance in and around the Ryakyo'o Islands. There is no reason for us to depend on a government that must make compromises to support three vastly divergent peoples." Tahu'o folds his hands on the table and stares at the woman across from him. LeadDragon (talk) 09:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti cocks her head to the side and her dragon does the same. "Are your people found wanting in Nasaria? Do you lack resources or anything at all? Your justification for leaving seems to simply be that you anticipate collapse and yet there is nothing wrong. The crisis has been resolved and our country's strength has been growing, do you wish to compromise that?" Tavanti crosses her arms and leans forward, her stern gaze fixed on the Ryakyo'o. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 09:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Leaving the table, Alitta begins to pace slowly back and forth across the stone floor, speaking as she does so, " It would seem that the Ryakyo'o's only argument for secession is that it would neither harm nor benefit any of us. This being the case, I can only assume you are attempting to withdraw from Nasaria for your own personal reasons, which is a flagrant abuse of your power and a gross betrayal of the Ryakyo'o people's trust. This simply demonstrates that Nasaria requires a singular body of leadership, rather than a collective council." At this point, she turns to Tahu'o and Tavanti, her shining green eyes boring into them, " We must dissolve our borders and merge our people under my rule, so that we may avoid future instances of corruption such as this." AtahiNuma (talk): "It is not my own personal reasons!" snaps Tahu'o, "It is because inevitably compromises will have to be made. These compromises would be avoided if the rights and government of each of the three nations were localized to their own people. This unified Nation was brought about to solve an economic problem that no longer exists." The Mitsurung leader turns to the Saryth woman and stands up. "You are right in saying that I see a collapse, Tavanti." he says coldly, "And it is because I see a nation that is willing to sacrifice the freedoms of its individuals in order to uphold the State. The State, the State, you attempt to restrain my people here and yet you will one day want them gone. For one day you will have to sacrifice your people's freedoms for my people, and for the Saryth, in order to uphold the system or the physical State. The State, the State, it is not its organization or its borders! The state is its people and you cannot satisfy the needs of three nations, three peoples without compromise. The Unified Nation needs to disband if we wish to provide for our peoples sufficiently." LeadDragon (talk) 10:32, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "You are pampering your people, not protecting them," Tavanti snorts through her dragon snout, smoke dissipating in the air. "If you leave Nasaria, not only will you make an enemy of my people, but you will also lose the strength that comes from our great unity. We have grown in strength and our capabilities are only increased because of this unification. If you break that, your people as well as the rest of Nasaria will be endangered and I refuse to let our power diminish." The Dalgonius's voice rings with determination and she seems quite set in her beliefs. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 10:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Alitta changes her pacing, now walking in a continuous circle around the table and her two political rivals. "I find fault in both of your opinions. While I will not yeild on the matter of Ryakyo'o's withdrawal from Nasaria, I also do not believe that the position our three nations are currently in is the right one. Tahu'o speaks of forfieting the rights of the other races in favor of our own people, a trait I neither possess nor admire. I propose the opposite, a unity of our races, not only on paper, but for our three races to physically live amongst one another in harmony. Tavanti is correct, there is no crisis of any sort, and our races are powerful. Yet, we still stand alone, separate from one another in all but name. The root of the problem lies not in politics or civil liberties, but in the fact that each race of beings considers themselves superior. Grant me soul control of Nasaria and our three nations, and I assure you that I will lead us to become a truly unified nation, more powerful, more secure, and more equal than ever before." AtahiNuma (talk): "Your analysis is incorrect, Alitta. You are overly thoughtful and you cannot balance your thoughts properly. You sway violently between seeing the whole and ignoring the parts and focusing to heavily on the little things and ignoring the whole. Please do not think you can misrepresent my stand and then believe any retort to the imitation can suffice in proving your claim." Says the Ryakyo'o. He closes his eyes again and refocuses, "You said I speak of a trait you neither possess nor admire but you fail to realize that it is not a trait that you can have. It is an act that must always be performed in a joined nation. Please do not mistake this as a flaw in your character, it is not. It is reasonable and necessary and served us well in the past. But the only reason we needed to compromise is because we were economically pressed to merge as a nation. Now, there is no economic crisis and I believe, since there is no reason to compromise, we should not. "You can attempt to create a unified Nation free of compromise, but I have the right to remove my people if I foresee a collapse or instability of any kind." Tahu'o pauses, "Tavanti, you are concerned with the strength of the Nation being degraded by my leave? You need not fear at all, and need not become aggressive. We have control over the Nasarian interior, do we not? Our countries also surround this area. From a military standpoint, we would be in a better arrangement if our three armies locked our land from its borders than if they remained merged in its interior. This arrangenment is easily attained by operating from our own countries." LeadDragon (talk) 20:54, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti shakes her head slowly, "No, if you withdrew it is most likely that you would act as a separate nation from Nasaria and would fight as such. I do not foresee you participating in our battles, expecially if you are not bound to this State. Then the formation of our countries is inconsequential and Nasaria is weaker than before your people left." She lays her dragon head on the ground, its amber eyes locked with Tahu'o. Tavanti herself turns to Alitta, "I do not oppose your proposition, but the Dalgonians have no impression of your strength. If you wish to have any change of suceeding me, then you would have to undertake the same trials I did to become Loma, or else the Dalgonii with never accept you." Gratuitous Violence (talk) 21:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Alitta sighs, placing her hands on her hips and stares up at the high ceiling as if praying for patience, " It is always so. No matter what decision is made, violence will inevitably follow." She then focuses her attention on Tahu'o," I will ignore your slights to my intelligence and to my understanding, as they are of no consequence since it seems that we will, in fact, have to engage in combat over the matter of your allegiance after all. As for you, Tavanti, I appreciate your wisdom, though I am reluctant to assume power over Nasaria in such a violent and unbecoming manner. But such is the way of things, and I must do what must be done. I propose that the three of us, as we are without a doubt the greatest warriors of our races, engage in free form combat until their emerges a single victor. The victor may then act upon his or her decisions on these matters without any hinderance from the other two rulers." The expression on Alitta's face clearly conveys her distaste for this method of settling disputes, but she knows her fellows too well to fruitlessly attempt to sway them to her frame of mind any longer. AtahiNuma (talk): "This is follishness." Tahu'o says, "My proposition stands as reasonable and non-violent. I don't understand why it has come to this. I, by my power as leader of the Ryakyo'o remove my Nation from this Unity, I do not wish to be a part of this kind of rule. Let my people leave now or I will forever remove my Nation from our alliance. LeadDragon (talk) 22:17, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "I refuse to permit that. You will endanger the Dalgonii as well as all of Nasaria, if you are so adamant about leaving then you will have to go through me, in a very literal sense." Tavanti rises to her feet, loosening her wings to make her countenance even larger. "Alitta," she says, "I agree wholly with your suggestion and you, Mitsurung Tahu'o would do well to join us in such a test of strength. For if you do not and attempt to leave this State against our wishes, you will have made an enemy of my people. Whoever becomes victor from this match will be allowed to do whatever he or she wishes without worry of attack or forceful opposition. That is my final statement on the matter of negotiations." Next Chapter